


Mouth Stitched Shut

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [6]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: BTHB, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku
Summary: Another drabble for the BTHB.





	Mouth Stitched Shut

The Professor found himself humming quietly, when he was kneeling in front of the young girl, who was bound to the concrete pillar. She was still unconsciousness, thanks to the anaesthetic he had injected her after their fight.

And what a fight this had been. The young lady proved herself to be a very capable and skilled fighter and he had to admit, he had not expected that.

But it didn’t matter at all. 

He was close. So close to accomplish his goal. To make his last sacrifice to the Old Gods. 

His eyes wandered across her face and her body once again. 

Even if the anaesthetics would wear off, there were still the ropes, that bound her body and with her cut Achilles tendons she would get far either.

The Professors smile grew wider, but he caught himself before laughing out loud. 

No … 

It was too soon. Too soon to celebrate. Too soon to let his guard slip. 

Not now. Not right now.

Later. 

Soon.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box, which contained nothing more than a small needle and black thread.

Carefully he put a hand on the girl’s cheek, tilting her head slightly to one side to study her lips.

He didn’t intend to hurt the young lady, but he did was needed to be done.

For her friend on the other hand, it was necessary that he had to suffer. For all the powerful emotions to emerge. 

Rage. Hate. Suffering. Pain.

The Professor smirked again. 

The Gods truly were on his side, allowing him the small alteration of his plan and the thanked Them for it. 

Now the circle was about to be completed.

It truly had been fate, he thought. He knew it was, when his eyes fell upon his old friend.

Their last meeting. He remembered it too well, even if he didn’t.

He had been younger and inexperienced back then and his old friend had aged as well.

When their eyes met, just a few hours ago, he knew the Old God’s were certainly smiling down on him.

The soft expression in his eye when he looked at the girl. His gentle smile when he was talking to her.

Yes ….

Magnificent.

The man felt his hands beginning to shake with anticipation and excitement. 

No … He needed to calm down. End the task properly.

It was too early to celebrate.

The Professor took a deep breath and closed his eyes, even if he would practically feel the powers crackling at his fingertips.

When he opened them, they were once again clear of any emotions, focused on the task at hand.

“Þá tók dvergrinn þveng ok kníf ok vill stinga rauf á vörrum Loka ok vill rifa saman munninn, en knífrinn beit ekki. Þá mælti hann, at betri væri þar alr bróður hans, en jafnskjótt sem hann nefndi hann, þá var þar alrinn, ok beit hann varrarnar. Rifaði hann saman varrirnar, ok reif Loki ór æsunum. Sá þvengr, er muðrinn Loka var saman rifaðr, heitir Vartari.“, he quoted solemnly and quietly, translating the ancient text in his head, while his fingers were busy sewing the girl’s lips shut. 

So the dwarf took a thong and a knife, and would have bored a hole in Loki’s lips and stitched his mouth together, but the knife did not cut. Then Brokkr said that it would be better if his brother’s awl were there: and even as he named it, the awl was there, and pierced the lips. He stitched the Ups together, and Loki ripped the thong out of the edges. That thong, with which Loki’s mouth was sewn together, is called Vartari.

When he was done, he inhaled one last time deeply, before he studied his work. Pleased with it, he nodded and rose. 

He turned around and went to get the valuable looking case, which contained the next think he needed to finish his task.

With reverence the Professor took the dagger out of it’s prison it had been contained in for so many months now.

He took a moment to marvel the weapon. It was a truly beautiful piece. Ancient.

And now so powerful.

He looked back at the girl and crouched down in front of her. 

Very carefully he unzipped her hooded sweatshirt, studying the white skin above the neckline of the top she wore underneath.

Perfect.

He raised the dagger and let the blade mark her skin.

The man felt his thoughts drift again.

His secretary should have passed the message to his old friend by now. And soon, he would arrive.

The Professor couldn’t help smiling again.

He was looking forward to their next and last meeting.


End file.
